


Just Shut Up And Kiss Me

by KireiPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Drarry, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KireiPhoenix/pseuds/KireiPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war has ended, Harry feels the need to get away from everyone, and unbeknownst to him, so does Malfoy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This is the first story I've written in years and my very first Drarry fanfic. I'm sure I'm a little rusty but I really felt the need to get this out. Hope it's enjoyed!

**Chapter 1**

Harry trailed across the cold streets of New York holding the collar of his pea coat closely together. The new weather seemed to make the patrons more unkind than usual. _Slytherins_ , he thought to his self as if it were a swear word, at their behavior. He felt as if he were back in the Hogwarts corridors with adolescent enemies.  
He'd been in New York for almost a month and just couldn't get used to the busy streets. He'd found his self lost a number of times, wishing he could pull out his wand and cast the Four-Point Spell. After getting a bit turned around searching for the restaurant he was suggested to try lunch at, he couldn't find his way back to his hotel.

Finally turning on to a street that he was familiar with, he released a sigh of relief. He'd already walked around for nearly forty minutes searching for his way back. He picked up the pace, eager to step back into the warmth of his room when a distant, yet familiar sound froze his insides beyond the cold wind's powers.

That can't be what I thought it was. He said to his self with a vigorous shake of his head.

He was far away from the wizarding world he grew up in and it'd been years since he'd heard the sound but the memories of his encounters with Dementors suddenly came to the frontal of his brain.

"St-stay away from me," he heard someone murmur in terror as he was just about to pass an alley. The voice had a familiar ring to it but before he could place it, he felt the coldness shatter through his body again and heard the rattling noise magnified. 

Through instinct, he pulled out his wand before turning into the alley and his mouth gaped at what he saw. Two Dementors were hovering over a young man with white- blond hair and a pointy face. Harry looked between the Dementors and the young man he went to Hogwarts with, who happened to be one of his greatest enemies next to Voldemort. What shocked Harry even more was the fact that Draco Malfoy, someone so quick to draw his wand the moment he'd seen Harry, was crouching near a large garbage bin, with fear clearly plastered on his face. It was almost as shocking as walking into the recent situation.

After shaking his head clear and focusing on the trouble in front of him, he raised his wand and shouted a spell.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silver stag erupted from the end of Harry's wand and charged towards the Dementors. They immediately fell back and began retreating, lighting the alley a bit and the feeling of dread dispersed with their disappearance. Once his stag returned, he turned back towards Malfoy, who was shakily picking his self off of the ground. Harry was frozen in place, unaware of what to do next. He wanted to retreat before Malfoy realized just who'd been his savior but he'd wanted to see if his old nemesis was okay. With a low huff, he walked further into the alley. 

Malfoy started as if he'd thought the Dementors had returned but through the squint of his eyes, he saw a pair of bright green eyes behind a pair of spectacles that were all too familiar to him.

"Potter!" His voice rang higher than he'd wanted and he immediately closed his mouth as if to retract the sound.

"Yes, it's me," Harry replied, not knowing how else to respond. It'd been five years since he'd seen Malfoy and their last interaction wasn't on good terms. In fact, they'd never been.

Malfoy seemed to be remembering the same thing so they stood there awkwardly, not knowing what else to say to each other. Malfoy removed his wand from inside his knee length coat, and pointed it at his self. Harry watched as the dirt and soot was siphoned from Malfoy's attire. Once done, he put it away and glanced back at Harry.

"Er, thanks...For the help..." he muttered, looking at the ground as if he was trying to find something on it.

"Don't mention it," Harry muttered back, not looking at Malfoy either. "Er, we all seem to be a long way from home. I didn't expect to run across... Them." He was going to say Malfoy but decided not to.

"Er, yes. A bit of shock to me as well."

Harry wondered if the shock was why Malfoy hadn't produced his own patronus to get rid of them but didn't voice it. Speaking to Malfoy in such a civilized tone with no animosity was weird enough without them sparking up a conversation. 

"I suppose I better get going," Malfoy said and abruptly walked pass Harry without another word or even a glance back. Moments later, Harry followed suit but Malfoy had already vanished. If he'd ran or apparated, Harry didn't know. The noise in the streets was loud enough to cover the popping sound.

Harry returned to his hotel reliving the odd moment over and over in his head, loads of questions following until he finally drifted off to sleep, believing he wouldn't run into Malfoy again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry exited the Broadway Theater after enjoying a play. It was his final week in New York and he was crossing the remaining goals off of his To-Do List. He thought about dining at a restaurant afterwards but decided that he'd just head home and order room service. He'd had a big lunch and could wait. As he reached the steps leading down to the subway, he slowed down, checking his pockets for his pass. He removed it from an inner pocket and began his stride towards the steps again when he suddenly felt an object touch his back.

"Don't turn around!" a voice shouted in a loud whisper just as he was about to. "Just act natural and keep walking." Harry did as he was told once he heard the sound of the gun cock against his back.

As he walked with the criminal muttering under his breath, he tried to figure out how he could retrieve his wand from his inner pocket without alarming him.

"Turn into here," the criminal urged him and Harry's heart sank even deeper as he saw two of the man's friends awaiting them. He swore under his breath as two more guns were pointed at him. It would be entirely impossible to reach for his wand now.

"Empty your pockets and remove any jewelery," one of the assailants told him. Harry thought this may be a chance to retrieve his wand but wondered how many, if any, of the guys he could take out before one of their guns went off.

"Please don't kill me," Harry begged as he slowly removed an arm from the sleeve of his coat. He hoped his voiced plea would distract them long enough to remove his wooden weapon but just as he reached for it, a gun was pointed at his chest.

"What are you doing! What are you reaching for!" one of the criminals shouted at him. "Put your hands up!"

"I wasn't reaching for anything! I was removing the coat!" Harry lied.

"Keep your hands up!" The one behind him him warned as he patted Harry down. He felt the thin stick in his pocket and removed it.

"A branch?" The third criminal pondered in mock surprise. "What were you going to do with it, hit us over the head with it? You really _aren't_ from around here," he said as the others laughed. 

"Please just take everything and let me go?" Harry pleaded again. Without his wand he was completely helpless. He closed his eyes as he felt a cold barrel touch his forehead, ironically in the same spot Voldemort placed a scar attempting to kill him many years ago. Now a Muggle was about to succeed in doing what the Dark Lord never could.

Suddenly there was a loud crash followed by gasps. Harry's eyes shot open along with his mouth as the three men flew across the dark lot, limped against a car. He immediately looked around and saw the unmistakable white-blonde hair streaming across the parking lot in his direction, wand at shoulder length. He flicked his wrist and three guns slid across the lot at his feet.

Harry looked down at the weapons, at the three now sleeping criminals, and back at Malfoy. It'd been two weeks since Harry saw him and he'd seemed to regain his usual demeanor and though it surprised Harry that the Slytherin had saved his life, he was grateful for it.

"We can't keep meeting like this," Malfoy said with a head shake, looking down at the pistols at his feet. "Pick up your wand." With a slight nod, Harry walked forward and did so. He faced Malfoy again, hearing a faint pop as the guns had been turned into three bottle caps. He glanced up at Harry and turned away, walking out of the parking lot.

"I guess I owe you a thanks now, "Harry said to his back as he followed.

"Don't mention it," Malfoy responded in a sneering tone with a slight glance over his shoulder. "Just try not to let it happen again."

"Oh, like I willingly walked into danger. Let's not forget your own encounter with the Dementors to which I saved _you_ from," Harry retorted with a bit of the hatred for Malfoy returning in his voice.

"I didn't ask for your assistance!" Malfoy hissed, picking up his stride. 

"Yeah, because you had the situation under control!"

"I didn't _ask_ for your assistance!" Malfoy repeated.

"Oh, I guess whimpering on the ground was part of your plan to get rid of them! I guess it takes a couple of Dementors to show the coward you truly are!" Malfoy stopped abruptly and Harry almost ran into him.

"Hearing my parents being tortured by the Dark Lord, remembering what it felt like when he did the same to me! That's not something I can quickly push out of my head!" Malfoy turned and shouted back.

Harry's mouth opened and closed. He suddenly felt like a prat, remembering all too well again his own memories the Dementors surfaced.

"I... I apologize," he mumured, unable to look at Malfoy without feeling like an arse. Malfoy didn't respond and Harry finally looked at him. He could see the faint glimpse of fear in his steely grey eyes and thought Malfoy was probably caught up in a memory of the past so he cleared his throat and spoke again.

"I hear them too... My parents... Especially my mother screaming and pleading with Voldemort to spare me and kill her instead."

After flinching at the name, Malfoy finally looked at Harry but his eyes were still distant. Harry couldn't help but notice how un-Malfoy-like he looked.

"I never knew that... Probably wouldn't have cared back then if I did," Malfoy admitted with an apologetic smile. Harry tried to return one but was sure it looked strained.

They stood there awkwardly again, unsure of what to say or do next. After a moment, Malfoy lowered his head and slowly turned to leave. Harry didn't know what possessed him to do it but he cleared his throat again to regain his attention.

"Er, I suppose I could use a drink," he said nervously when Malfoy turned. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me." He nodded at the neon bar sign across the street and Malfoy followed the direction. He stood there for a moment, blinking then gave a quick nod, before walking back towards Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked, her eyes darting between Harry and Malfoy.

"Er, what's good? I'm not really a drinker," Harry admitted and Malfoy let out a breathy chuckle. 

"Two Tom Collins," Malfoy ordered.

"So how long have you been here?" Harry asked as they sipped on their drinks. 

"Almost a year. You?"

"About two months. This is my last week here," he told him and Malfoy shook his head.

"What a way to end it... This place has its up and downs but it feels a bit close to home," he responded in a distant voice.

"So you've been gone for a while," Harry stated, picking up on his tone. Malfoy hesitated before responding.

"I left a little after the war. Felt a bit out of place, you know, with..." He drifted off but Harry understood.

"Not really having a side," Harry finished. "I always thought you wanted to join with Voldemort. From the first time we met you were bragging about being a Slytherin."

"Yeah, well I wasn't the only one trying to live up to my family and friends expectations of me," Malfoy countered, nodding towards the bartender as he finished off his drink. Harry looked down at his own half finished drink and took a large gulp.

He waited for Malfoy to get his second before speaking.

"That's one of the reasons I left... After fulfilling the prophecy, I felt lost. I mean, how was I supposed to follow saving the Wizarding world? Anything following that would be a let down for The Chosen One or The Boy Who Lived." 

He finished his own drink and stared at the glass as he wondered why he was easily spilling his worries to an enemy. He shook his head as a slight smirk began to etch on his lips.

"Yeah, this is weird for me too," Malfoy quipped as he signaled for the bartender to refresh Harry's drink.

"Thanks," he said to both Malfoy and the bartender. "So many people lost their lives... I couldn't handle the praises while remembering that. I went to so many funerals..." he stared at nothing before shooting back half of his drink in one big gulp.

"Casualties of war... At least you didn't have to walk around being known as the coward... I don't know why I thought it would be so easy. To be dark," he added at Harry's confused expression. "I couldn't even kill you." He and Harry looked at each other and laughed.

"I would've thought you could do that in your sleep," Harry said with an eye roll.

"Honestly Crabbe or Goyle would've done it without hesitation. I kept telling them the Dark Lord wanted to handle that on his own, which was true but... That was only an afterthought excuse." Harry watched as Malfoy's eyes widened as if he couldn't believe he'd admitted that.

"I couldn't have killed you either," Harry told him.

"Like you possessed the skills," Malfoy teased and they shared another laugh. Malfoy suddenly remembered something. "Well I thought you did once," he muttered and Harry froze.

 _Sectumsempra_ Harry thought.

"I didn't.. I didn't know-" he began but Malfoy raised a hand.

"Of course you didn't. Otherwise you wouldn't have had the guts to use it."

"You're right... I never apologized for that, though I don't believe that would even cover the situation." Another awkward silence passed before Harry spoke again. "You know... I never realized how similar our lives were."

"Yeah, just on opposite sides of a Galleon," Malfoy replied with a snort. "So besides getting mugged, what else have you done while here?" he asked to change the subject. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

**********

"Well, I guess I better head back to my hotel," Harry said as they stood outside of the bar a couple of hours later.

"And I should head home," Malfoy replied as he absent mindedly fiddled with the keys in his pocket.  
With a slight head nod as a farewell, he turned and slowly departed.

"See ya," Harry muttered and began to slowly head in the opposite direction.

"Could you do for a late supper? I could give you a lift after," Malfoy turned and asked. He clamped his jaw shut, not sure why he asked.

"You cook?" Harry asked in disbelief. 

"Oh, I do wonders in the kitchen," Malfoy responded while tapping the wand in his pocket with a grin.

"I'd like to see a Malfoy being domestic," Harry replied with a grin of his own.

He followed Malfoy to his car, black with a white interior. He'd assumed it'd represent the Slytherin colors, down to a serpent embedded in the wheel then immediately shook his head. They were long ways and years from Hogwarts. The fact that neither had yet to hex each other proved that.

Malfoy's car wasn't the only reminder of the luxurious life he grew accustomed to. His flat was breathtaking. The space was an off-white color mixed with charcoal and black. There was a round, white couch that encircled the living room space, which you stepped down into. A round, black table was centered in the middle. The floors were made of a very light grey, closer to white marble and there was a humongous television installed in the wall. The kitchen and dining area had the same theme, with a glass dining table Harry was afraid he'd shatter.

"You're the first non-Muggle I've had over. Glad you approve," Malfoy said with a smirk as he removed his coat and shoes. Harry quickly closed his mouth and did the same. "Have a seat. Would you like some Pinot Grigio?"

"Sure," Harry said as he watched Malfoy point his wand at the fridge. He waved it again at a cabinet and two glasses came out. 

After the wine bottle uncorked itself and filled the glasses, one made its way to Harry as Malfoy caught the other in his hand.

"I was thinking... Steak and kidney pie?" he asked with his back to Harry.

"Sounds perfect," Harry said a bit solemnly. He hadn't had it since he last saw the Weasley's. He quickly looked at the contents on Malfoy's center table to distract his self.

He picked up a remote control wondering what it went to and soft music began to play in surround sound. He wondered if Malfoy put some sort mind spell on it but when he looked up, he saw Malfoy watching him with his wand out. He didn't know he was being watched. They locked eyes for a moment, greys to greens, then Malfoy turned and began to busy himself with supper.


	4. Chapter 4

"I must say... You do great wand work. Even Hermione would have to admit so," Harry said after they'd finished dinner. They were back in the living room with another glass of wine.

"Granger... How is the-" Malfoy blinked as if he was holding back a malicious statement. "perfect student? And the Weasel?" he smiled defiantly.

"They're fine, I suppose. I received an owl about eight months ago from Ron. They're expecting."

"You mean to tell me you three are no longer joined at the hips?" Malfoy asked with mock surprise on his face.

"And your worshipers?" Harry countered.

"Touché... I only receive news from my mother," he replied as if it hurt a little to admit it.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" The surprise on Malfoy's face was genuine this time.

"I don't know. I just..." Harry searched for words that weren't offensive.

"It's okay. You can make it up by doing the dishes. You can handle that, can't you?" Malfoy challenged.

With a smile, Harry began to stand to retrieve his wand from his coat but Malfoy lifted his wand and said a spell that shot Harry's wand across the room. They reached for it at the same time and their hands touched. 

There was a sudden charge that raced through Harry's fingers, down to his bones. Not an electric shock but a tingle of some sort. He immediately pulled his hand back at the same time Malfoy did and the wand dropped between them. They stared at it for a moment, both softly letting out the air in their lungs they didn't know they were holding, before Harry finally picked it up.

"Refill?" Malfoy asked, leaning forward and filling Harry's barely touched glass without waiting for a response.

"Um, sure," Harry answered anyway. He was already feeling the affects of wine, mixed with the drinks from the bar, but he felt the sudden need for more and apparently Malfoy did as well.

"Those dishes aren't going to wash their selves... Figuratively speaking," Malfoy said after sitting his glass back on the table.

"Right," Harry replied with a grin. He twisted his body towards the kitchen and with a few flicks of his wand, the dishes began to wash and dry their selves.

"Impressive..." Malfoy said with a head nod. "I guess you did learn a few things."

"Actually, that was from Mrs. Weasley. She thought it would come in handy as a bachelor."

"A bachelor... Yes, a wonderful lifestyle," Malfoy said as he glanced around his flat.

"So no, er, mate?" Harry asked nervously.

"I've had a few flings here and there. Working on Wallstreet, the power I have, seems to have its share of, I believe the Muggles call them groupies... However, nothing long term. Any escapades on your travels?"

Harry sputtered a bit in his glass before answering. "No, no escapades."

"Not even a bit of snogging?" Malfoy was now sitting with his back off of the couch and one leg resting on it; his knee pointed towards Harry. 

Harry glanced down at the bare skin that his raised trousers exposed. A small section just above the ankle. Harry wondered if it was as soft as it looked then quickly shook the thought from his head. 

"Well, no. I haven't been too eager to make any friends of any sorts."

"Why?" Malfoy asked in a tone that said he was sure the reason would be stupid.

"I... I don't want to lose anyone else," Harry told him as he stared into his glass. When Malfoy didn't respond, Harry finally looked up to see Malfoy's grey eyes piercing him. "What?"

"So the Dark Lord is dead and you're still allowing him to dictate your life," Malfoy stated.

"I'm not allowing anyone to-" Harry began in a cross tone but Malfoy cut him off.

"The war has been over for years. Voldemort is dead, thanks to you. Why in the bloody hell would you push everyone away because of a dead man that already cost you so much?" Malfoy's voice was etched with disbelieving anger.

"And how is that any different from what you're doing? You left too!" Harry was on his feet but didn't remember standing. He realized he'd dropped his glass, spilling wine on the couch but he didn't care at the moment.

"I didn't have anything to walk away from!" Malfoy was now standing his self, however he had the sense to put his glass down first. "I didn't have family and friends who loved me. I had a father serving seventy-five years, a dead aunt, and a mother who seemed to forget I existed while she mourned her husband as if he were dead too! Of course I left, but not because I was a coward!"

"I'm not a coward!" They were so close to each other, their breaths touched.

As their breaths raced against each other, the atmosphere began to change. It was as if some magnetic force was pushing them closer together and as the anger dissipated, it transformed into something else.

Harry's eyes traveled to Malfoy's lips, noticing how pink and pouty they were. Malfoy, as if hearing the thought, softly braised his tongue across the top corner of his upper lip. His eyes were watching Harry's lidded pair and before realizing what he was doing, he was leaning forward with his lips pressed again Harry's. 

Harry's body froze in shock, not seeing the action coming and at the fact that he wasn't repulsed or angered by it. He could've easily pulled away, especially since Malfoy wasn't even kissing him but just letting there lips touch, as if he was challenging Harry to take the next step. More shocking is that he wanted to.

Realizing what he'd done and the fact that Harry seemed to become immobile, Malfoy moved to take a step back but Harry's arms shot up and pressed against his shoulders, holding him there. He pushed against his lips and Malfoy's mouth automatically opened as his face twisted into the kiss.

Harry didn't know what possessed him to do it but the feel of Malfoy's lips against his, the taste of the wine lingering on his tongue, it was causing an imbalance in his equilibrium. As the kiss deepened, he felt the same shock as when their hands touched and he quickly backed away.

There was a long moment of confusion from both parties as they stood there catching their breaths and attempting to gain control of their emotions and understand what just occurred.

"Er..." Harry finally spoke. "I should go." With the last word spoken, he quickly turned on his heels and rushed towards the door, grabbing his coat and shoes on the way out. He didn't stop to put them on until he was out of the building.

It wasn't until he reached the corner that he realized he'd left his wand on Malfoy's couch. He turned to go back but thought he he saw Malfoy and rushed off ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

It'd been a few days since Harry last held his wand and he was feeling rather lost without it. He thought maybe Malfoy would leave the wand at the front desk of his hotel so he'd been purposely staying away and coming back late, checking for it. He was also afraid to run into him in New York so he'd been taking trips to neighboring towns.

It was now the evening before he was due to leave and he was attempting to muster up the courage to go to Malfoy's and ask for his wand. He sat at a table in the hotel's restaurant, with a drink in front of him, giving his self a pep talk.

"Oh, Merlin's pants! This shouldn't be so hard to do!" he said aloud, startling a few patrons near him.

"Such language, Potter," a voice said behind him. The familiar drawl sent a shock through Harry's system.

He looked up as Malfoy walked around and sat in the chair across from him. He glanced over his dark grey, pinstriped suit, noticing he wore no tie and the top button of his crisp white shirt was undone. Harry wondered if he'd just came from work. He finally looked at his face and saw that he was watching him with mixed emotions on his face. 

"H-hi," Harry stammered out.

"Hi yourself," Malfoy replied with an edge in his voice. Harry suspected one of his emotions was dominating over the others. Irritation. "You look well," he said as if it were an accusation.

"So do you." Harry didn't know what else to say.

"Can I get you anything?" A waitress asked and Harry started. He didn't know anyone was standing there.

"Whisky and coke, please?" Malfoy responded to her.

"Sure thing, sir." The brunette said with a teeth bearing smile. She looked at Malfoy for a few seconds longer before turning to Harry. "Can I get you a refill?"

"No, thank you." He was afraid to drink in front of Malfoy.

"Alright, I'll be right back," The waitress said, giving Malfoy another glance over before leaving the table. Harry shifted in his seat.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you," Malfoy snarled with a shake of his head as he looked down. A few strands of hair tumbled to his forehead.

"I-I didn't think that," Harry countered. Really, he wasn't sure of his own self and he didn't know why. Malfoy finally looked up again, glaring at him and Harry was wondering if he was using Legilimency against him. He attempted to clear his mind just in case.

Malfoy folded his hands on the table as he leaned forward and got straight to the point. "Why did you bolt?"

"I don't know. I-," Harry began but was cut off by the waitress's return.

"Your whisky and coke, sir. I made sure we used the good stuff," she said as she sat a napkin and the drink down.

"Thank you," he said with his signature smile. The waitress fluttered her eyes with an intake of breath.

"You're very welcome. Let me know if you need _anything_ else... Lisette," she added as she walked backwards from the table.

"Well she certainly fancies you. Forgot I was even here," Harry muttered as he ran a finger across his glass.

"Are you jealous, Potter?" Malfoy said with amusement in his voice. Harry looked up and saw the smile was back on his face.

"No! Why would I be?" he asked nervously.

Malfoy didn't respond and instead lifted his drink and put it to his mouth. He made a face after setting it back down but the amusement was still visible.

"Bloody hell, that's strong."

"Maybe she's trying to get you drunk," Harry replied and now even to his self he sounded jealous. Malfoy let out a small laugh.

"I don't want to take the waitress home," he said with a head shake. He'd yet to remove the hair from his forehead.

"I wouldn't care if you did." Harry tried to say it as nonchalant as possible but Malfoy smiled again.

"I came here to see you," he stated. "You left something behind... When you rushed out." The smile was gone and the irritation was back in his voice.

"Oh, right," Harry replied nervously. He picked up his drink and took a sip.

"Well...?" Malfoy spoke when Harry didn't say anything else.

"I just had to get out of there. It felt as if the room was closing in. I didn't know what else to do."

"How about staying and confronting your feelings!" Malfoy half shouted, causing a few stares. He glanced around and raked his hair back with his fingers.

"How could I when I'm not even sure what they are? I mean. I've never..." Harry couldn't finish the sentence.

"Say it," Malfoy dared.

"Snogged a guy," he finished, lowering his voice. "Then the fact that it's you..."

"Gee, thanks," Malfoy rebutted.

"I didn't mean it like that... We hated each other before we even knew each other and that rivalry carried on for years. I thought we would kill each other, not-" He paused again. 

"And I thought we were of age now. Not letting adolescent rivalries determine who we are now but I guess I was wrong." 

Malfoy stood, retrieving his wallet from his pocket and pulling out a large bill that would more than cover his and Harry's tab. He then reached behind his back and laid a wooden object on the table. "Your wand. And for the record, _you_ kissed _me_."

Malfoy looked as if he wanted say something else but decided against it and headed for the exit. Harry quickly grabbed his wand as he stood and turned, almost knocking into the waitress.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, looking from Harry to Malfoy's departing back.

"Er, yes. Excuse me," he replied, quickly rushing past her to find Malfoy.  
"Malfoy, wait!" He was already across the street, opening his car door. His body stiffened at the sound of Harry's voice.

Bracing his self, Harry hurried across the street and stood on the sidewalk near the passenger door.

"What do you want?" Malfoy asked in a clipped tone. He looked up the street, not wanting to meet Harry's eyes.

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"Everything I said, honestly. I didn't mean to imply that you were the same old Malfoy. I just... This is all so new. Seeing you here sort of brought back what I was trying to run from and you seeing right through what I was even attempting to hide from myself... You made me face the true reasons I left and most of all realizing that I liked you-" Harry abruptly stopped when Malfoy's head snapped forward, finally looking at him.

"What did you say?" Malfoy wanted to be sure he heard correctly. With a sigh, Harry continued.

"I haven't felt much of anything besides guilt and remorse since the war ended... Then out of nowhere you showed up and... I admit it was the old hatred at first and then deep down I guess I was glad to see you - someone familiar, even if we weren't friends but... That night at the bar... In your apartment... Something changed..."

"I felt it too and we could have talked about it if you would have stayed. I don't understand what's going on either but I'd rather explore it than regret not doing anything," Malfoy replied with exasperation.

"Well I guess that's how it'll have to go. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"Then stay with me tonight." There was a plead in Malfoy's voice that constricted a cord in Harry's heart.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked nervously.

"I'm not trying to make you a one night stand," Malfoy said with a scoff. "Just spend the night with me."

Harry looked up at the hotel, at Malfoy, and then down at his feet as he tried to think. He thought about the moment possibly being the last time he would ever see or speak to him and the idea alone felt like a loss. So without a word, he opened the passenger door and got in. After a few moments, Malfoy followed suit.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stay," Malfoy muttered, half asleep into his pillow.

"Pardon?" Harry asked, turning to look at Malfoy.

"I said stay," Malfoy repeated, opening his eyes and turning his face from the pillow.

"Mal-Draco, we agreed on one more week, remember?" Harry leaned back on the bed as he ruffled Malfoy's hair.

"No, you rambled on and I nodded my head," Malfoy disagreed and Harry let out a soft bark of laughter. 

"I don't believe you can take off any more days from work," Harry said as he watched Malfoy roll over on his back. 

"You'd be amazed by what I can do," he replied with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes as he tried to fight back a smile. "Don't try to distract me. That's all you've been doing."

Malfoy quickly sat up and pounced on top of Harry, making him fall back on the bed.

"As if you don't enjoy it as much as I do," Malfoy quipped.

"I do... Well the first time wasn't as appealing as the others but- " He quickly shut his mouth as Malfoy began to snicker and shook his head to get back to the subject. "Draco, I've been here for two weeks! This is considered kidnapping, I'm sure." Malfoy let out a full laugh before responding. 

"You are hardly a child, Harry."

"Adult-napping then.

"It isn't a crime if the victim is willing," he replied with a grin, which extended when Harry began to flush.

"There's a crime in here somewhere.. That look you give me every time I try to leave... Purely criminal!" Harry said with mock anger.

"Well I can counter your claim with the fact that you're making me _want_ you to stay! I was perfectly fine alone before."

He sat up and folded his arms across his chest, his lips forming a pout. Harry put his arms around his waist as he sat up, as to not knock Malfoy off of him as he did so.

"You're doing it again, Draco," he muttered with his lips in between Malfoy's neck and collarbone.

"Doing what?" Malfoy asked with some difficulty. Harry's breath against his neck was doing odd things to his body. His eyes fluttered shut as Harry kissed him there before leaning back to respond.

"You know I can't say no when you get like this," he answered, his green eyes looking into Malfoy's grey ones.

 _Actually, they're more of a startling silver with blue specks_ his mind corrected.

"Then don't. Stay," Malfoy said with an intensity that started an extra heartbeat inside Harry's chest.

"Do you- do you mean another week?" Harry stammered. The tone and the gaze said that Malfoy meant something entirely different but he couldn't make his self ask that particular question.

"No. I mean _stay_." His tone now left no confusion.

Harry swallowed and lowered his eyes. His scattering thoughts were interrupted by a gentle, thin, finger attaching itself beneath his chin and tilting his head up.

"Since I've left Britain, I've had a feeling deep down. A feeling of emptiness. I first thought it was because I needed a change. To reform myself. I left to the States, had some documents forged, and enrolled myself into a college. 

"After getting a very prestigious job in a very short time, one I earned on my own, I thought the feeling would dissipate. It did a bit, but not fully. Love... That had to be it, I thought... As I told you before, I had a few flings. Dated... but none of it got me anywhere, so I became content with having to deal with the void. Then you had to show up..."

Harry's eyes widened as anger began to surface in Malfoy's. He slowly dropped his hands and wanted to inch away but Malfoy was on top of him.

"Um..." Harry said nervously. He didn't know where this was now going. 

"I was completely content with believing love wasn't a possibility for me and then you go and kiss me! In that one short kiss, I'd felt what I'd been searching for! What I believed I'd never find! And now you're eager to take it away from me!"

Malfoy didn't care if he sounded like a spoiled child being denied dessert after supper or a toy he really wanted. Harry was what and who he wanted and he had a right to be upset about it. _How dare he want to leave!_

Harry was speechless. He could do nothing but sit there with his mouth agape. 

"Now isn't a good time to be showing me your tonsils, you dolt." Malfoy sneered.

Harry quickly shut his mouth, opened it, then shut it again. He was at a complete loss of what to say so he lowered his head again and closed his eyes, missing the hurt look that etched across Malfoy's face as he did so.

Knowing a lost argument, though it was a rare occurrence, Malfoy dropped his hands to either side of his legs and began to rise from Harry's lap. He was startled into a frozen crouch position when Harry's hands suddenly launched forward and clung to his waist with a deathly grip.

"Don't." He said in a fierce whisper as he glared once more into Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy stared back in confusion, not allowing his self to feel any other emotion. Such as hope...

"When you said we were on opposite sides of a Galleon? You were wrong. Those sides are a lot more alike than you think."

Malfoy's brows furrowed together even more as he tried to understand just what Harry was getting at.

"Harry, I don't-," he began but the rest of the sentence was lost in a gasp as Harry's lips slammed into his, almost knocking him backwards. Harry pulled him upright, smirking at Malfoy's mouth being agape, just as he figured his was before.

"Just shut up and kiss me back," he said with an eye roll. "And by the way... I decided before your little tantrum to stay," he added as his smirk grew into a grin at the look of disbelief on Malfoy's face.

"You mean you-," Malfoy began in irritation but was cut off yet again by Harry. 

"Just shut up and kiss me," he said again, amusement dying and being replaced with... Was it love?

A grin broke across Malfoy's own face as he roughly pushed Harry back into the mattress and obliged his demand.

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first venture into the world of Drarry. I simply enjoyed myself so much that I intend to write more.
> 
> I've also been wondering if I should write a sequel to this one. Feedback would gratefully be appreciated.
> 
> -KP


End file.
